unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Liandri Grand Tournament
The Liandri Grand Tournament is the world-spanning Tournament sponsored and tri-cast by the Liandri Mining Corporation. It evolved from the underground leagues and matches used by mining companies to channel aggression on the mining worlds. __TOC__ Overview Mentions The Unreal Tournament series of game centers around the Liandri Grand Tournament. Unreal Tournament The original Unreal Tournament takes place in 2293Official Unreal timeline, a whole century after UnrealUnreal Universe's article by Brandon "Green Marine" Reinhart, according to the official Unreal timeline, although the game's introduction mentions 2341. This article will use the more recently released date from the timeline. After many years of being the champion (when the Tournament wasn't yet legal), Xan Kriegor is finally defeated by Malcolm who entered as a member of the Thunder Crash team. Malcolm remains champion for nine consecutive years. Unreal Tournament 2003 takes place in 2302. Gorge manages to unseat Malcolm as the reigning champion. He is only champion for one year. Unreal Tournament 2004 takes place in 2303. Gorge is defeated by the player. Notably, Xan Kriegor Mk. 3 tries to make a comeback but is defeated by the player. Epic has yet to establish which character has won in the official timeline. It is assumed that Jakob won due to the fact that the default character skin in UT2004 is Jakob. Unreal Tournament 3 takes place in the off-season between the 2303 and 2304 (Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict) tournaments.Post about the UT timeline by Jim "Entropy" BrownPost about when UT3 takes place and events between 2k4 and UT3 by Jim "Entropy" Brown Unreal Championship series While Unreal Championship happens simultaneously with UT2003, Unreal Championship 2 takes place in 2315Post about Selket by Jim "Entropy" Brown, over a decade later and is about a qualifying tournament for the Grand Tournament. Orginally an age-old traditional Nakhti competition used to find the new Nakhti emperor, the Liandri sponsor and sanction the 523rd Nakthi Ascension Rites as an official qualifying tournament. Only Nakhti individuals can become emperor, but outsiders are allowed to fight in the earlier matches. The Rites are won by Anubis, who becomes the new emperor at a cost of being forced to fight in the Grand Tournament. Known Champions * Green Marine - unknown * Roan Terg - unknown * Magnus - unknown * Geos Dryon - unknown * Pariah - unknown * Xan Kriegor - 2291-2292 * Malcolm - 2293-2301 (or 2341) * Gorge - 2302 * Lauren - unknown * The player - 2303 Trivia * In 2251, before the Tournament started, Raff jokes about holding a tournament about capturing the enemy's flag while he gives John Dalton a combat "Refresher Course" in Unreal 2. * Pariah, one of the champions prior to Xan Kriegor's reign, also inspirates the name of a game made by Digital Extremes. * There is a contradiction in Unreal Championship 2: it states that Brock and Lauren both died and was turned into a Necris in 2302, which is impossible seeing that they fought in the 2303 Tournament as a normal human. It was later retconned by Epic that both Championship games take place in an alternate timeline (and thus made non-canon). External links and references See also * Unreal Tournament Single player * Unreal Championship Single player * Unreal Tournament 2003 Single player * Unreal Tournament 2004 Single player * Unreal Tournament 3 Single player